


DC八點檔：腦洞瞭望塔

by aLady



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DamiDick, LexDick, M/M, brucedick - Freeform, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 各種ＤＣ腦洞





	1. [BruDick][BruJay] 或是 [JayDick] 2049 AU

一、[BruDick][BruJay] 

Bruce是人，為了臥底而在某個敵對的大佬手下工作，那個大佬擁有一打仿生人。仿生人是被科學家創造出來的，為人們服務的特殊生命體，他們不被視為人，也無法享有人的任何福利，人們也不認為仿生人有情感或是愛人的能力。

因為仿生人太過逼真，幾個黑手黨把持了生產作業，將這些仿生人用在各種用途上。Jason是大佬特別喜愛的一個仿生人，也是最難馴服的，因為他像脫韁的野馬，經常不受控制，所以大佬就用更激烈的手法調教他。

Bruce會被派去醫治Jason，Jason從不信任到變成朋友，雖然不會跟Bruce說太多心裡話，可是他是真心關心Bruce的。Bruce也對這個抑鬱同時又具有攻擊性的仿生人產生特殊的感覺，可是他不能做出什麼行動。

後來，Jason死了。在對他失去耐性後，大佬決定銷毀這個仿生人，卻在那個時候，Jason反抗而重傷了他。Jason死了，大佬將Jason丟到回收場去。Bruce前往醫治大佬卻得知這個消息，握拳，內心激動。幾年後，他變成這個家族的大佬，替Jason復了仇，釋放了那些仿生人。

江湖傳言這個大佬很不一樣，他沒有仿生人后宮，凡是有人送仿生人給他的，他會放了那個仿生人，然後痛打那個人一頓。於是沒人再敢送他仿生人。

Bruce有個嗜好是畫畫。他決心請一個人來當模特兒，經過考慮，他認為真人有危險性，便打算雇用仿生人，但這又令他猶豫不決。在車上穿梭，看著窗外的雪景，是聖誕快到了。車子經過一家書店時，他看到了櫥窗內的一雙藍眼睛。

那雙藍色眼睛跟Jason的一模一樣，他讓屬下將那名仿生人帶回來。那名仿生人站在自己的房間內，一動都不敢動。Bruce告訴他，他可以自由活動，不用擔心會受罰。仿生人還是很遲疑。Bruce問他的名字，仿生人答道：「Dick。」

Bruce很快就發現，Dick跟Jason只有五官相像，內心的靈魂是不一樣的。Jason的一切特色在Dick身上完全看不見。Dick是一個內向害羞的人，經過長時間的相處，Dick才終於信任了Bruce。

Bruce請Dick做他的模特兒，在他畫畫時陪伴他。他慢慢發現，Dick時常會做惡夢，這理論上是不存在於仿生人的系統中的事。更讓他感到驚訝的，是Dick對自己的懷疑。多年與Jason的相處讓他知道仿生人有情感，有愛人的能力，可是Dick卻一直拒絕相信仿生人能有感情，他更相信自己是故障。好像有感情這件事情是一種毒。所以他們都暫時壓抑著對彼此的感情。

有一天，他請Dick將衣物褪盡，他在Dick身上看見了Jason身上也有的「胎記」。他覺得不可思議，同一張臉可能是巧合，但連身上的胎記都這麼巧妙地一致，這其中肯定有鬼。

他接近Dick，讓Dick很緊張。Bruce安撫他，要他不要擔心，只是想看看他的後頸。Bruce撫摸Dick後頸的地方，將頭髮掀起，那個地方果然有一個疤痕，就是當年Jason的致命傷。然後他又掀起Dick的瀏海，那裡有仿生人的製造編號，他看到了跟Jason一模一樣的編號。

Dick就是當年的Jason，但，為什麼？

追查之下，Bruce才知道，當年有人修復了Jason，那個人是Wally。但Jason精神晶片被破壞得太嚴重，只能植入新的來做修補。為了不讓這個重生的Dick再遭遇跟Jason一樣的下場，Wally讓Dick有著跟Jason不同的性格，並讓他相信仿生人的情感是個系統錯誤。

Bruce後來發現，Wally也是個仿生人，但他裝做人類過活。Jason是他的好朋友，但是被那個大佬抓走，又被那個大佬殺了，他偷偷將Jason帶回來修復，希望他能有個新人生。被修復好的Dick在書店工作，只是沒想到書店會背著他把Dick賣給Bruce。Bruce向他道歉，因為他不知道下屬是用買的將人買回來，而這是他嚴格禁止的。

知道一切以後，Bruce決定不再壓抑，他開導Dick，告訴他仿生人也有情感，他們也有靈魂，那不是程式出了錯誤，而是他們的本質。Dick還是覺得害怕，但在Bruce的開導之下，他逐漸放開他的心。內心的某個部分似乎又活了起來。

那些部份是屬於Jason的，也是屬於Dick的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

二、 [JayDick]

Jason是人，在某個大老手下工作，那個大佬擁有一打仿生人。仿生人是被科學家創造出來的，為人們服務的特殊生命體，他們不被視為人，也無法享有人的任何福利，人們也不認為仿生人有情感或是愛人的能力。

因為仿生人太過逼真，幾個黑手黨把持了生產作業，將這些仿生人用在各種用途上。Richard是大佬特別喜愛的一個仿生人，也是最難馴服的，因為他像脫韁的野馬，經常不受控制，所以大佬就用更激烈的手法調教他。

Jason會被派去醫治Richard，Richard從不信任到變成朋友，雖然不會跟Jason說太多心裡話，可是他是真心關心Jason的。Jason也對這個抑鬱同時又具有攻擊性的仿生人產生特殊的感覺，可是他不能做出什麼行動。

後來，Richard死了。在對他失去耐性後，大佬決定銷毀這個仿生人，卻在那個時候，Richard反抗而重傷了他。Richard死了，大佬將Richard丟到回收場去。Jason前往醫治大佬卻得知這個消息，握拳，內心激動。幾年後，他變成這個家族的大佬，替Richard復了仇，釋放了那些仿生人。

江湖傳言這個大佬很不一樣，他沒有仿生人后宮，凡是有人送仿生人給他的，他會放了那個仿生人，然後痛打那個人一頓。於是沒人再敢送他仿生人。

Jason有個練習打靶的嗜好。他決心請一個人來當陪伴，經過考慮，他認為真人有危險性，便打算雇用仿生人，但這又令他猶豫不決。在車上穿梭，看著窗外的雪景，是聖誕快到了。車子經過一家書店時，他看到了櫥窗內的一雙藍眼睛。

那雙藍色眼睛跟Richard的一模一樣，他讓屬下將那名仿生人帶回來。那名仿生人站在自己的房間內，一動都不敢動。Jason告訴他，他可以自由活動，不用擔心會受罰。仿生人還是很遲疑。Jason問他的名字，仿生人答道：「Dick。」

Jason很快就發現，Dick跟Richard只有五官相像，內心的靈魂是不一樣的。Richard的一切特色在Dick身上完全看不見。Dick是一個內向害羞的人，經過長時間的相處，Dick才終於信任了Jason。

Jason請Dick做他的練武夥伴。他慢慢發現，Dick時常會做惡夢，這理論上是不存在於仿生人的系統中的事。更讓他感到驚訝的，是Dick對自己的懷疑。多年與Richard的相處讓他知道仿生人有情感，有愛人的能力，可是Dick卻一直拒絕相信仿生人能有感情，他更相信自己是故障。好像有感情這件事情是一種毒。所以他們都暫時壓抑著對彼此的感情。

有一天，他請Dick將衣物褪盡，他在Dick身上看見了Richard身上也有的「胎記」。他覺得不可思議，同一張臉可能是巧合，但連身上的胎記都這麼巧妙地一致，這其中肯定有鬼。

他接近Dick，讓Dick很緊張。Jason安撫他，要他不要擔心，只是想看看他的後頸。Jason撫摸Dick後頸的地方，將頭髮掀起，那個地方果然有一個疤痕，就是當年Richard的致命傷。然後他又掀起Dick的瀏海，那裡有仿生人的製造編號，他看到了跟Richard一模一樣的編號。

Dick就是當年的Richard，但，為什麼？

追查之下，Jason才知道，當年有人修復了Richard，那個人是Wally。但Richard精神晶片被破壞得太嚴重，只能植入新的來做修補。為了不讓這個重生的Dick再遭遇跟Richard一樣的下場，Wally讓Dick有著跟Richard不同的性格，並讓他相信仿生人的情感是個系統錯誤。

Jason後來發現，Wally也是個仿生人，但他裝做人類過活。Richard是他的好朋友，但是被那個大佬抓走，又被那個大佬殺了，他偷偷將Richard帶回來修復，希望他能有個新人生。被修復好的Dick在書店工作，只是沒想到書店會背著他把Dick賣給Jason。Jason向他道歉，因為他不知道下屬是用買的將人買回來，而這是他嚴格禁止的。

知道一切以後，Jason決定不再壓抑，他開導Dick，告訴他仿生人也有情感，他們也有靈魂，那不是程式出了錯誤，而是他們的本質。Dick還是覺得害怕，但在Jason的開導之下，他逐漸放開他的心。內心的某個部分似乎又活了起來。

那些部份是屬於Richard的，也是屬於Dick的。

 


	2. [ABO] 控制

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷哦  
> 爽文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來自這篇 Freshly cut grass on a perfect sunny day  
> 讚美 SumOfAllThings太太  
> 她太美妙了

A!Bruce　A!Lex　A!Jason　O!Tim　O!Dick

Lex Luthor 很喜歡Wayne家的大少爺 Dick，這個Omega有著許多良好的特質，更別說他顯赫的家世，身為Wayne家的第一繼承人，當Dick到了適婚年齡以後，開始追求他的人絡繹不絕，然而這個Omega很快地搬離了Gotham，而他的法定監護人Bruce Wayne則總是很巧妙地替他拒絕了那些追求者。但Lex有信心，他要的東西沒有他得不到的。

當Dick回到Gotham過聖誕節的時候，在餐桌上，大家震驚地看著Bruce，這個Wayne家的大家長剛剛宣布了Dick的婚訊，他已經同意了Lex對Dick的追求，要Dick馬上啟程去Luthor那裡待婚，還要動手把他關進房裡。剛回來吃尾飯的Jason立刻敲暈了Bruce，眾人到蝙蝠洞給Bruce檢查，發現Bruce顯然遭到了控制。

Dick說他要到Lex那裡找尋救Bruce的辦法，Damian堅持跟著去，Jason也想跟去，可是Dick說現在家裡體型最像蝙蝠俠的只剩你，你又是Alpha，你不能去。Dick要Tim留下來，因為他的頭腦很好，需要他在這裡幫助Alfred找到辦法救Bruce，更需要他出席Wayne企業的董事會。Lex對Damian不會有太大的防備。

於是他們製造了一個假車禍，製造了理由讓Bruce躺著免得再生事端。而Dick也以Bruce昏迷未醒為由拖延婚禮。

Jason發誓一定要揍爆那個光頭。


	3. [21] 棺材板

剛剛臨時想到一個地獄腦洞

就是二少聽聞大少也曾經被活埋，就聊起爬出棺材的事，然後二少問了一句：「想不想在棺材裏做？」

於是迪克跟傑森就把傑森的墳挖開跳進棺材裡大做特做

然後被老爺修理。


	4. [21]手銬play

迪克警員眼前一陣黑醒來發現手被手銬銬住惹，然後叛逆的傑森就跟他玩play，不過迪克是開鎖專家所以後來傑森說你真會裝蒜，從頭至尾我就想看你要裝多久。


	5. [BruDick] 遺忘

如果當年迪克被萊禿收養，養成一種靠魅力搜集情報的武器，然後在任務中遇見布魯斯……或者又閃點，老爺有跟迪克一起生活的記憶但迪克沒有，又很聽萊禿的話一直傷害老爺，虐一把


	6. [JayDick] 天使翅翅神父桶

垃圾脑洞暂存，应该会写吧因为我好想看神父桶。

狗血！！ＡＵ！！

 

失去记忆的翅翅天使，因为是最受天神爱怜的天使，被恶魔追杀。

然后，他从天上掉下来，掉到桶的偏僻教堂 

因为失去记忆，所以就单纯得像初生婴儿

但也因为如此，他的行动变得很原始，让桶有时候会把持不住

大概是因为桶是他醒来的时候见到的第一个人 所以很黏桶 

桶知道这个天使被追杀 虽然觉得他对自己有特殊感情

但生死存亡，不能把他赶走

就继续住在一起   
翅翅有一天出教堂玩　被小恶魔欺骗    
然后跟桶哥那个这个这个那个   
桶哥法力暂时丧失   
恶魔就来抓走翅   
还把桶打残   
桶性命垂危的时候   
发现自己其实是坠天使 因为当初跟大天使翅~~~~被老天神爷惩罚 失去了记忆 变成神父 现在因为对翅的爱 他恢复了身份   
LOL   
就跟其他兄弟一起去救翅   
什么之类的狗血 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	7. [JayDick] 天使与魔鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 执著于神父桶

翅桶都是天神的孩子(或天使?)  
數千年前跟魔界的大戰翅死了  
桶很傷心 就來到人間定居變成神父  
有一天他看見了一個跟翅很像的人  
連胎記都一樣   
覺得人世間有轉世之說嗎  
又或者 那是個要利用桶哥報復天神的惡魔呢

脑包设定其实那个翅是真的翅  
但是被抓到地狱去这个那个已经忘了自己是谁了

然后他身上有恶魔附身(脑包设定)  
桶哥对他很好奇 收留了他 慢慢发现翅翅有一些天使才有的法力(?  
专心帮他找回记忆跟法力  
结果掉进恶魔的陷阱(?

 


	8. [Dock] 菜鸟警员

警员格雷森   
艾伦分队长对新来的菜鸟警员格雷森有些提防，他的第六感告诉他，这个菜鸟绝对不简单。   
一个为罪犯工作的上司开始秘密调查下属的故事。   
然后他发现格雷森的家中常有罪犯出入，像是红罩头、丧钟等等的，想要威胁他并纳入麾下时又发现罗宾、夜翼、蝙蝠侠甚至闪电侠还有超人等人也常出入其中。   
这个菜鸟真的不简单。


	9. [Jay] 懷孕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以跟老爺修補關係(?)

突然覺得可以寫擔心把人家搞懷孕的鳥兒們

又比如說，少年傑森跟塔姐睡了以後以為自己會懷孕，結果發現，他真的懷了（！）

懷孕後脾氣應該會更差，不過老爺堅持讓他回家待產坐月子

跟提姆感情變好，因為提姆給他愛（？），他缺愛。

迪克常來跟他聊天還變戲法（馬戲團）給他做胎教

達米安則是看這個懷著自己弟弟的二哥又被爸媽警告不可以亂鬧而無所適從

老爺看著他肚子一天天大起來突然覺得療癒。

不過其實傑森懷孕初期還去搞黑幫也不小心殺掉幾個人，老爺阻止他

傑森說：怎樣老頭我有我的風格！

老爺說：打打殺殺對胎教不好

傑森：我不相信這有關係！

老爺：想想你的父母從小給你什麼環境，你不覺得孩子在你肚子裡的環境也很重要嗎？

傑森：……

老爺：來，抱抱，我們一起回家

傑森：媽的噁心我自己會走而且為什麼要回家那裡環境很好嗎？

老爺：注意嘴巴。難道不好嗎你以前不是說——

傑森：閉嘴，我去！


	10. 懷孕的夜翼

夜翼出任務後被觸手搞到懷孕

但是他覺得太恥不敢說

回去後肚子越來越大了

大家就在猜他肚子裡的是誰的

每個跟他有過關係的都來認孩子


	11. Perfect Wife

**CP: BruDick+JayDick+LexDick**

**(ABO?)**

Dick在十六歲時失蹤

若干年後   
大家在Lex的婚宴上看到人   
lol   
可是那個翅已經不是他們認識的翅了   
那個翅非常聽Lex的話   
桶哥：我復活不會是為了見證這坨屎吧 

桶跟提姆都要老爺做些什麼

畢竟翅跟老爺在一起

可是老爺說暫時無法將翅翅帶回家   
桶哥又跟老爺吵翻   
自己去救   
但是   
桶哥   
被抓了   
然後萊禿   
就讓他看自己上翅　而且翅非常聽話   
桶哥快受不了 

桶被萊禿關在家裡　打藥沒力氣反抗　還要翅照顧桶　桶內心委屈  
每天都要觀摩　他寧可被小丑再打一次  
桶哥的嘴巴功力也很強　竟然把翅翅說得動搖了  
翅翅聽說自己有兄弟有家人　覺得不可思議　他以為自己只有萊禿  
於是便把桶哥的藥煥成了營養針  
桶哥也繼續裝  
桶哥繼續潛伏在萊禿家  
然後意外發現  
這個翅　不是真的翅　他只是複製人  
真的翅被萊禿強迫睡眠　在他家地下實驗室  
桶哥想要捏爆萊禿的蛋蛋  
然後  
總之救出去了  
真翅翅醒來以後　跟老爺鬧脾氣　因為老爺沒有馬上來救他  
假翅翅很徬徨無助　因為他以為自己是翅翅　原來那些兄弟家人都不是他的　他只是複製人  
桶哥上前關心  
結局：  
老爺翅翅複合  
桶哥跟假翅翅愛相隨  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
主要是桶哥幫假翅找到自己的真實人格　從乖乖聽話的附屬品　逐漸有自己的想法　所以感覺他很乖  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	12. [JayDick] ABO

迪克走在路上，被警察帶回警局，迪克解釋他的Alpha監護人同意他可以獨自行動，但警察還是把布魯斯請過來了。在布魯斯說明過後，警察們悻悻然道歉，但心裡還是覺得荒唐，一個Omega怎麼可以單獨行動呢，而且是在高譚。

 

傑森來了以後，常常陪著迪克出門，因為有這個弟弟的關係，迪克免卻了一些麻煩。雖然他還是覺得這個制度對Omega很不好，但有傑森在，他總是很安心。

 

跟著迪克已經是一種習慣，傑森連巡邏時都要跟著夜翼，雖然知道對方能照顧好自己，可是習慣是難以改變的。

 

然後傑森死了。

 

幾年後，雷克斯追求迪克。迪克對此感到厭煩，他實在不喜歡雷克斯。那個時候迪克搬去布魯德海文，因為傑森的死讓他跟布魯斯關係不好，就沒跟家裡往來，當警察也是為了方便，畢竟當了警察不會有人管你一個O沒有Alpha在旁邊。

 

但是雷克斯煩到迪克想要找一個假男友來演戲，但迪克又不想這麼做，這些年來他都沒動過感情 只想要單身，然後雷克斯還跑去跟布魯斯提親，布魯斯覺得鬧，他不可能替迪克作主，何況雷克斯大迪克很多歲。

 

迪克覺得雷克斯太煩，就對他很不客氣，可雷克斯還是繼續煩他，Wally就來幫迪克。之後，雷克斯就不再來煩了，因為他以為迪克有了男友，雖然他認為Wally比不上自己。

 

回歸平靜生活後，傑森出現了。迪克又驚又喜，在大街上就擁抱傑森，還跟他有很親暱的動作。迪克帶傑森回高譚，修補了跟老爺的觀係，後來他讓傑森跟自己住在一起，照顧傑森。

 

但是，他莫名其妙被開除，搞得他時不時又得帶上傑森，出門才不會那麼麻煩。傑森逐漸恢復記憶，想起自己以前是如何跟迪克一起出門，一起打鬧的。兩人感情越來越好。

 

此時雷克斯又出現了，就說迪克一直換男友，真是水性楊花啊，還裝什麼純潔，布魯斯都知道你在外面隨便跟人卿卿我我嗎？

 

迪克老母雞性格又出現，說傑森是他很重要的人，你沒資格管我。

 

雷克斯很生氣，不過是個Omega敢這樣挑戰他，就讓人打了傑森一頓，迪克撲上去保護傑森也受傷，結果兩個人都被雷克斯抓回家。

 

迪克想通了，這些年內心一直沒有波動，是因為他已經習慣了給他安全感的傑森。

 

雷克斯看著迪克是一個Omega還這麼獨立自主不高興，要瓦解他的自尊，就這個那個這個那個。迪克後來抓到機會趁機把傑森放了出去，因為傑森沒有完全恢復記憶，迪克要他回去高譚找布魯斯，免得在這裡危險。


	13. [ABO]黑蓮花

布魯斯察覺到了迪克近日來的沮喪，深入了解後，他發覺迪克在學校被霸凌，所以他找來迪克，問他原委。迪克說，因為自己是Omega的關係，在學校被同學笑，而且因為身體有傷的關係，不敢在學校換衣服。

布魯斯問他們笑你什麼？

迪克心中想起那些不堪入耳的詞語。

布魯斯給了他一個擁抱，告訴他：「永遠不要為了你的外在道歉。」

迪克記住了，並且學會善於運用自己的天然。

多年後，在Luthor競選晚會上，他吸引了所有的目光。

然而，在他光鮮的外表下，藏著一朵黑蓮花。


	14. [JayDick][ABO] 物是人非

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有 LexDick

傑森復活回來以後發現哥哥已經嫁作人婦還整個人變了的東西  
垃圾腦洞~~~~

復活回來發現大宅被封鎖  
找不到布魯斯跟迪克  
後來找到阿福 提姆大米跟阿福名義上回英國住  
實際上私下活動 由超人假扮老爺數次

不對 他應該先發現人妻翅

然後應徵萊總保鑣 接近翅

布魯斯被Lexj抓 逼翅翅嫁他lol  
翅翅不甘不願

之後就開始意志消沉 因為Lex對他也不是太好

然後就是 保鑣跟夫人偷情wwwwwwww  
  
被發現以後桶哥被處理 但桶哥沒有真的被處理掉

這時碰上了提姆跟大米

組隊

說先救出布魯斯

他們有一些情報了什麼的


	15. [BD] 你是我的毒藥

夜翼在一次調查任務中失蹤，布魯斯發現了奇怪的能量殘留。他咬著牙握著拳頭，發誓一定要把他的兒子救回來。

迪克清醒後發現自己身處韋恩大宅，然而這裡卻與他記憶中的不太一樣，可是他一時之間說不出哪裡不一樣。他想移動身子，卻覺得肚子疼痛，他想找布魯斯，來的卻是小湯瑪斯。

他的身體已經被小湯瑪斯改造，他成為了理查的替代品，他懷上了托馬斯的孩子，這令他害怕。

 

 

另一個發展。  
迪克是歐米茄，小湯瑪斯把自己跟理查的受精卵放入歐米茄體內，代孕。


	16. [ABO] 家有喜事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas: 1 2 3  
> Alpha : 4

迪克發現自己懷了史萊德的孩子，後者知道以後故意趁著迪克不注意上門提親搞老爺。  
無獨有偶，傑森也發現自己懷孕了，他猜自己懷了黑面具的孽種，黑面具知道以後，全城搜捕紅罩頭，順便放話給蝙蝠俠，搞他。  
塔姐也上門找老爺，說自己對老爺的感情實在太復雜，畢竟提姆懷了我爸的孩子。

老爺的理智全斷。  
連碩果僅存的達米安也搞大了別人的肚子，克拉克非常火。


	17. [Sladin] 等到天明此刻成已往

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injustice AU  
> 跟 Yamada_CZ 太太聊天的產物  
> 裡面也有他的點子

 

翅翅死了以後，鍾叔追殺米，就在他要殺死米的那一刻，米米開口說了一些鍾叔覺得很奇怪的話，那些話只有他跟翅知道。諸如「Sladie，是我，我是你的Dickie Bird」可是鍾叔依舊不信，所以「米」就騰空一躍，那身姿如同翅翅生前，鍾叔終於相信了。

翅請求鍾叔不要殺了他的小弟，鍾叔答應了。翅還跟鍾叔道歉，說自己沒有機會跟鍾叔做道別（因為他也不知道自己會死），總而言之，翅借米的身體跟鍾叔度過最後一晚（最多就抱抱）。

天明時刻，翅要離開了，鍾叔請他留下，但翅拒絕了，還跟他永別。等到大米醒了，鍾叔冷面給他一拳。

之後鍾叔知道了阿福被米米復活，就用盡各種辦法也把翅復活了，可是複活的翅向個活死人一樣，直到後來才有一些反應，但他失去了跟鍾叔在一起時的記憶，只覺得鍾叔是壞人。

儘管鍾叔給他看了他們在一起時的照片，翅還是半信半疑。翅翅後來逃走了，但他不管怎樣都聯絡不上老爺，所以就跑回韋恩莊園，但只看到破敗的莊園還有蝙蝠洞，他心灰意冷地回到地面，卻看到了阿福跟自己的墓。

這時超人派來的爪牙要來抓他，因為超人想用翅翅來抓老爺。但翅翅因為看到自己跟阿福的墓，精神崩潰，所以沒怎麼反抗。還好鍾叔剛好到了，就把翅翅救走了。翅翅在鍾叔的懷中醒來，想掙脫但鍾叔緊緊抓牢他，回到安全屋以後，鍾叔就把翅鎖起來，因為他知道超人絕對不會罷休。

鍾叔怕超人來抓翅，所以跟老爺聯手，回到老爺身邊的翅翅不敢相信超人變了，但他相信老爺不會騙他。世界變了，再也不是從前那個了，他的身體狀況時好時壞，也不太能幫老爺他們的忙，翅翅不知道為什麼自己要復活，回到這裡。

鍾叔跟他說，你曾經附身在米身上，要我不要殺了你的小弟，因為他是蝙蝠俠最後一個兒子，現在你復活了，你活著就是蝙蝠俠最大的救贖。翅翅不知道喪鐘也能說出這樣的話來，他以為喪鐘只會講那些模棱兩可的糖衣毒藥，卻原來也是個至情至性的人……

「我也是你唯一的光嗎？」迪克問。

「是，Always。」

到底翅翅能否恢復記憶呢？他跟鍾叔又會怎麼走下去呢？我也不知道！ ！


	18. [Sladin] 人魚AU！兼ABO？

人魚AU！兼ABO？

老爺是人魚王，12都是王子，托馬斯想篡位。

想看美人魚翅翅在海底內戰中被打上岸，被鐘叔撿到帶回家，鐘叔還改造了一個玻璃水族箱房間，讓翅翅在裡面住。

桶在內戰中被以為死亡，實際上被海底妖王帶回去治療，然後派他去找大王子。提在緊要關頭輔佐了老爺，老爺收養他成為王子。

然後海底妖後之子大米出現，發現原來她也是老爺的兒子，他當然也是王子。

34一起幫助老爺打敗了想篡位的伯父，結束後就要去找大王子，於是形成234上岸找大王子的走向。

等找到的時候發現，大王子已經跟人類生了混血孩子。

什麼的


End file.
